


Detroit: Become Human_Gavin

by MARVEL_DC_HEART_THROBS



Series: DBH: An Alternate World [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Elijah Kamski & Gavin Reed are Siblings, Elijah Kamski & Gavin Reed are Twins, Gavin Reed Backstory, M/M, This is a different kind of Gavin Reed, Universe DBH would be the one given more Focus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2020-05-19 14:43:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 17,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19359106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MARVEL_DC_HEART_THROBS/pseuds/MARVEL_DC_HEART_THROBS
Summary: We do all know the Canonical story of the game and its different possible endings. But what if, due to a different set of circumstance that had happened, a different kind of Gavin Reed ended up existing.That the Gavin Reed that ended up living wasn't normal and didn't belong to the world it currently lived in. What kind of life would this Gavin have with the way how different he is from the canonical norm?(A/N: This has a prequel titled "Detroit: Become Human_Gavin's Adoptive Children." This is the second part of the series this story is under in. That story is about Gavin's time gaining his kids and how they are which would later on affect the the first story of the series.)P.S: The first few chapters may seem to be so far from the canon. But I made it like that to emphasize how this story's Gavin has a different backstory from the others. Moreover, the plot of this would later on converge to the point which the canon DBH happened and a number of the readers know.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone.
> 
> A number of you might question what is the thing that I made DBH crossover with. Well, to be honest, it is a Korean manhwa that I really like and was reading while getting myself involved with DBH content. Hence, as much as odd as it is, my mind suddenly came up with this weird idea that resulted with this fanfic.

Papa…

Blond hair, cold gem-like cerulean blue eyes that warmed in the right occasions, the regal aura of an emperor that held no mercy for his enemies yet felt like the promise of safety.

Papa…

Who was he?

Did it matter that he was alive when he knew that Papa could still be taken advantage of by their enemies?

Poisoned and in pain, Papa could be easily killed.

A soft voice rang in his head to run away and leave the palace and never turn back. But…He couldn’t just leave Papa behind. Not with them.

His uncle and his sister were his enemies.

Pain.

He could feel so much pain wreaking havoc in his body as he felt the swords and spells hit him as he did his best to remain by his father’s side.

The pain was too much and he knew that he must be screaming.

His throat felt raw and hurt.

Yet, that did not deter him from hearing his father’s struggling words.

“Leave the palace already, Athanasia. They will kill you if you remain.”

It hurts but…

“Papa, no. I wouldn’t leave you behind with them.”

“Athy, please. I don’t want you to die.”

More pain, screams and the terrible laughter of his relatives.

It was all becoming too much.

He did not want to die.

**Not again.**

But he did not want to leave Papa behind with those people.

He did not want. He never wants to.

Cold.

The cold and numbness were now seeping deep into his body and his own very bones.

He was dying. He knew it. Just based from the descriptions he usually read in books in his previous and current lives.

He was dying.

He was dying again.

Papa…

Reaching out his hand, a soft silent scream left his lips as he now watched Papa fall in a heap of blood as the elder blond jumped in his path and blocked a much more lethal spell.

It hurts.

The part where his heart is hurts as he watched Papa fall yet still try his best to come closer to him.

Papa…

Warmth.

Papa was now holding him close as he spoke some kind of spell as his gem like cerulean blue eyes only glowed brighter in intensity.

Using his free hand, he placed it at the elder man’s cheek and rasped, “Papa?”

It was now getting hotter and brighter. Papa was now done chanting with whatever spell he said and only held him closer.

“You don’t deserve to die like this, Athanasia. You never deserve this.”

A gasp and Papa was coughing out more blood.

“Don’t worry, Athy. Everything will be alright. I will soon be sending you to a safer place.”

_Send? I don’t want to leave Papa behind!_

The panic crawled its way in his heart but it seemed darkness was already keen on taking him. That as much as he wanted to beg his father to stop, numbness and death stopped him from taking any further action.

Blinking in and out of consciousness, the last thing that he remembered before death took him was the soft tired smile of his father and his wishful yet apologetic words.

 “I hope that in the next life that you would find happiness when here you hardly could.”

“I’m sorry, Athy.”

A loud harsh bang and everything went to black.

 

* * *

 

 

 

Where was he?

Was he already dead?

He remembered dying.

He died as he watched his father be poisoned and put to death by his own uncle and sister.

He watched as Papa did his best to protect him.

He was alive.

He was actually alive.

The soft beating of his heart reminded him of that.

Yet, if anything, it only made Athanasia all the more wish for death since his father was not around.

Kicking in anger, he was surprised to feel hitting something soft and squishy.

Straining his eyes to see, the previous effeminate blond could only see nothing but darkness and hear the gentle sound of another heartbeat.

_Wait, another heartbeat?_

Reaching out his senses towards his companion, Athy could easily discern that it was not his father. After all, the being with him didn’t have the same exact aura as the one he knew. Instead, what he could feel was something akin to a warm yet tender void.

The pure blankness of the being beside him astounded the curious blond.

Was he in some kind of purgatory?

Was he to become like the being beside him and wait to be cleansed and judged for either the realms of heaven or hell’s choosing?

What’s going to happen to him?

Panic and hysteria were soon running amok inside of him. But, before he could even act upon what he was feeling, darkness once again overtook him to its welcoming bliss.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Hearing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Athanasia wakes up and understands things based from what he heard.

He was once again going in and out of consciousness.  But with each time he woke up, he noticed that his time of being awake increased. That said, that did not put out any of the worry he had since the blond hardly knew how much time had passed since he was in such a dreadful place.

Beside him, Athanasia noticed that his companion’s heartbeat grew all the more with each of his awakening. This then made him consider whether the place they were in was truly purgatory or if it was some other place which he had no knowledge about.

Nonetheless, that didn’t stop him from even trying to figure out this mystery surrounding them.

 

* * *

 

Surprised at the sudden jostle he received; the blond woke up to suddenly hearing sounds. Soft muffled voices that seemed to be speaking in frenzy.

Straining himself to hear, he finally was able to glean the horrifying truth.

He was inside the womb of some woman and she was arguing with her husband and the doctors she was with.

From what he could discern, this woman was supposed to be his new mother and that she was very surprised about his existence. It was because, based from the previous ultrasound scans that she had, there was only supposed to be one child within her.

Turning to his companion in shock, the former royal couldn’t wrap his head around the fact that he was inside some random woman and the person with him was supposed to be his brother.

His elder brother.

Shaking his head, he went back to the conversation outside.

Superfetation.

He was the product of a pregnancy done during another pregnancy.

_Fuck!_

Cursing in his ability to not notice things earlier, he was finally able to understand things. One of those things is that his new parents doesn’t even like him.

His new parents only wanted his elder brother and they were even open enough to ask if there was a way to abort him without affecting their older child.

Thankfully, the doctors were serious enough with their work that they advised against such a thought since it could endanger both pregnancies. Not only that, the doctors under the employment of his parents were even trying their best to have his new family to accept him for good.

Thinking about what was happening, a few random thoughts popped into the blond’s mind.

_If it was in my previous life, I would have thanked these people and have Papa reward them for doing their best in saving my life. Unfortunately, my previous life already ended and here I am now._

_I was trapped in the womb of a woman who didn’t want me and a father who even had the same notions of my new mother._

Feeling the sadness, betrayal and anger course in him; Athanasia was tempted to hurt the person beside him. But his conscience repeatedly told him that he shouldn’t do it. After all, the being stuck with him was an actual clueless baby that didn’t deserve to have any part of his fuck ups.

Clenching his fists in anger, the former royal decided to turn his feelings elsewhere and began kicking where his mother’s stomach may be.

Her pained groans were lovely music to his ears that he didn’t stop until he was tired enough and decided that torturing her was hardly entertaining anymore.

Closing his eyes, he decided to be better and receive as little help from his new parents of his once he grew up. He decided that, as much as he didn’t like this new life, he would try to live it for the better as the wishes of his former father.

He would try to be better for Papa.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So....
> 
> To those who still continued reading this even though it is quite rather different than usual, thank you for giving this some your time. 
> 
> Anyway, to those who could understand what this chapter means, then congratulations. You were able to guess that what we currently have in our hands is a reincarnator from another world.
> 
> That said, what do you think about the discovery? Any thoughts or suggestions?


	3. Passing Time

For the past few weeks since he understood his situation, Athanasia tried his best in gathering information while training his magic.

He was in a world that was comparably backwater than his original one. Yet, it wasn’t as underdeveloped as his last one.

 

* * *

 

 

His previous world, the place where his Papa was from, was a Magical one like the things you could read in fantasy novels. That said, what put the icing in the cake was that, the world his father belonged to a pathetic fantasy romance novel titled, “Lovely Princess,” which he read out of curiosity due to the recommendation of his own boss that repeatedly stated the awesomeness of the magic held within it.

The original romance novel was about a princess who was hidden away, found and got her happily ever after. That said, this hidden princess had a sister named Athanasia which grew up in the palace yet was obviously ignored by their father emperor. This emperor had then also been the cause of princess Athanasia’s death when she was eighteen years old due to a frame up that was purposely made by the hidden princess’ aunt.

To cut it short, the original Athanasia was a pitiful person who only wanted to be loved by her father dearest. But in the end, she was killed by him instead.

Now, he found himself surprised when he woke up to know that he was a baby again in that world and having the same name of the pitiful princess. Realizing this, the first thing he did was try to know if he was still a guy. And, thankfully, he still was.

Nonetheless, that didn’t stop him from growing up to the fate of being “princess” Athanasia.

His mother at that world had given him the name Athanasia which meant **_undying_** as a hope for him to live quite long. However, due to the still ongoing strife within the royal court and the danger it would pose for him if they knew he was a boy, his mother had everyone under her hold announce that he was a girl.

Hence, before her death, they had announced to the entirety of the empire and even to the emperor himself that he was the emperor’s “daughter.”

So, there he was.

Willing enough to forget his original name.

A male forty-year-old scientist from the 23rd century that was betrayed by his own wife and kids. Brutally murdered and burned to death due to the fact they wanted to silence him for his research that would easily earn billions of dollars and be replaced by his own co-worker that was much more masculine, handsome and a big kiss-ass.

Getting himself killed, he had now reincarnated and became little Athanasia. The “ **princess** ” of the Obelia Empire.

Knowing his supposedly cursed fate, he did his best in combating his death.

Such, he begrudgingly accepted his fate of being a “ **girl** ” and played the part of a good “ **princess**.”

That with his looks which fortunately followed his mother and an androgynous physique he easily fitted in the role of a “ **girl** ” and did his best to charm his father of being a wonderful “ **daughter** ” which easily started when he was five.

That was why, as much as he hated to admit it, the years of spending his time in that world and trying to survive the palace made him get used of being a “ **her**.”

That as much as he was a bottom that acted as an Alpha male and disliked anything girly in his original world, his time spent as a princess found himself liking shiny and beautiful things.

From dresses, shoes, jewelry and other girly products; he had become a “ **girl** ”.

To be exact, he had even become his Papa’s little girl.

So much into the game of surviving and getting under the cold-blooded emperor’s skin, he played his part well. Too well that he found himself getting lost in it and loving **_him_**.

His father, Claude de Alger Obelia, the savior and hero of the nation was in truth a heartless and cruel man. This man had continuously made Athanasia fear for his life. Yet, over time, he found himself loving this cruel man as his father.

From once being an orphan to having a father that spoiled him rotten, it had the blond princess admit to the man the truth of his real gender at his 8th birthday.

But, to his surprise, Emperor Claude only laughed lightly and held him closer.

 

( _ **A/N:**_ This is what Claude looks like.)

 

The frighteningly handsome man smiled and only said that he always knew. His father said that he knew about it, but didn’t care.

“Politics and power struggles be damned,” those were the elder man’s words as he rocked Athanasia in his arms and called him “Athy.”

It was then that he knew that he didn’t mind being officially known as a “ **girl** ”. After all, for Athy, Claude was the first father that he had.

Therein, it even came to the point that he refused to reveal his real gender on his debut during his 14th birthday and decided that growing up to become a “ **woman** ” in the future wouldn’t be so bad. Continuing his façade would ensure that his father remain near to him as to aid in his succession.

 

( _ **A/N:**_ Athy experiencing his Debut as a "girl" while having a dance with his father Claude.)

 

So happy was he in the life that he had, thinking that he had dodged the bullet, he wasn’t able to expect of the natural disaster that came to be known as his sister, Jennette.

Jennette along with his Papa’s elder brother ruined his life.

The two of them ruined both his and Papa’s lives.

They killed them.

They killed **him**.

 

* * *

 

 

Shaking his head to push out his somber thoughts, he tried remembering all the things he read about transmigration and reincarnation.

The pros and cons of training his magic early and the effects that it would possibly have with him and his brother beside him.

So far, with the weeks that easily passed by within the womb of his new mother, he only did his best on gathering the ambient energy around him and storing it within his body to enlarge his own magical reserves and making it denser. By doing so, once his own body could produce its own mana, the magic power he would have would be greater and finer in quality since his own body was already used to being forged by magic.

Every single waking breath that he had, aside from sometimes checking in on his brother and what was happening outside, he spent it on refining himself and making sure that his body would be better, stronger, and faster than any human could. Over and over and over again. A rinse and repeat routine that he had planned to continue up until his birth.

All of it was to ensure that he would be able to survive no matter what he would face outside.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	4. Contemplation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Athansia compares the different worlds that he had lived in and finds himself named as Gavin by a relative in his family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are finally going to have our reincarnator start his journey to become the asshole extraordinaire that we know. Namely, one fucked up Gavin Reed.

Born in the year of 2002 in an Earth that haven’t faced the disasters, like year 2000’s January 1st that had all the electronics crashing/broken  and the May 5th planetary alignment that had the Earth’s axis out whack or even the 2002 virus that wiped out seventy-five percent of the human population, made the current world he was in quite rather lax.

Now that the former royal thought about it, his original world was really out of its luck to experience three apocalyptic disasters in just the 21st century as compared to the current world he was in. Nonetheless, it made him realize how those disasters positively affected his original world’s society.

That with all the problems that had occurred, it had made mankind to put a stand together and try a forced evolution. Which all then resulted to a genetically diverse community produced by terrible experiments and lots of human sacrifice.

In short, the people there were better in physical terms as compared to the people in the current world he was in. But, as compared to the world where he was an Obelia, magic was a better option for strengthening and improvement since it hardly resulted to any crazy murderous mutants or deadly beings that had infectious diseases that could wipe out humanity.

The place where his Papa came from may be backwater in a number of things, but the safety it held was better than the ticking time bomb of civilization that the 23rd century of his original world had.

( ** _A/N:_** So…Basically, the world our MC originally came from is like the future parallel of the modern day 21st century that we have and which experienced 3 terrifying catastrophes that led the civilization to develop themselves biologically and genetically to reach the 23rd century. This, as much as advanced it was, had more risks since it could produce dangerous mutants and lethal viruses that could end humankind. **_Universe specialization_** : Chemistry, biology and other natural/organic sciences. **_World Name:_** Zero (0)

 

            Meanwhile, the world he grew up in as princess Athanasia de Alger Obelia was fantasy like and seemed to have a somewhat medieval setting and well…You could just try to look up for the manhwa “Who Made Me a Princess.” That’s where I based world on which the MC first reincarnated to. But, seriously, look it up since you would understand how good-looking Claude is and why I made Athy act so attached to his Papa. **_Universe specialization_** : Magic, math and general sciences. **_World Name:_**   One (1)

           Lastly, the place that the MC is now in is the Detroit Become Human world. This world is in parallel of and has the same history as the MC’s original world. The only difference then started in year 2000 which had their world diverge since the DBH universe got a more technological advancement than a biological one. **_Universe specialization_** : Math, physics and other subjects involving numbers and computer programming. ** _World Name_** : (2) Two)

So lost in his thoughts, the melancholic reincarnator was surprised to find himself carried in the arms of an aged and spectacled man.

_Who was this person?_

_Was he sold by his own parents?_

Those thoughts easily ran in his mind and he was about to cry for the man to leave him alone when he heard what the other said.

“I can’t believe that my own son and his wife wouldn’t even name their newborn child!?”

Agitation, frustration and disappointment laced such words that it easily made the quiet infant understand that the person holding him was his new grandfather.

“It has already been a month and yet you’re still nameless. The fuck are they thinking!?”

A few more angry mumbles and curses, the older man then stopped to pant and peer at the still silent child in his hand.

“You’re really odd. Y’know that? All quiet and easy to handle. You’re not like any of the children that I’ve handled before.”

Looking back at the man, Athanasia then hoped with all of his might and magic to influence the elder’s mind and have said man still make use of his former life’s name.

He likes it. The name that was given to him as Athanasia.

After all, it was something that he cherished due to the meaning that it had and the sentiment that it carried when his father, Claude, called him.

Staring back at the other’s eyes, he chanted over and over again in his head for the man to pick the name Athanasia as his first name.

But, to his surprise the aged man thought of something else.

“Gavin. I’ll name you Gavin as for godsend which follows the same starting two letters of my name Gabriel. Y’know we’d be having a match of the letters G and A. By the way, my name Gabriel means god’s hero or devotee.”

A pause and an amused laugh, his grandfather continued, “Meanwhile, your second name is Athanasia which is denoted for being undying. Hence, starting from this day you’ll be known as Gavin Athanasia Kamski.”

Thankfully, Gabriel somehow had still given him his name. The only difference now was the meaning that was attached to his being.

From simply being undying as Athanasia, he is now Gavin Athanasia which could be read as an undying godsend.

The implications which it held for him was something he hardly wanted to deal with. Which was why, he decided to ignore it.

And from there began his official new life in the Kamski household.

 

 

 

 


	5. Parents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin starts to grow up in the Kamski household and finds himself hating the wretched place and its inhabitants save for cute little Elijah.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that a number of you would be curious on how would Gavin and Elijah would be known as twins with how far their birthdays are. That said, let's just say that in the universe this story was set in, it was advance enough that cases of superfetation have a high probability of surviving and that the younger baby could remain in the womb longer without being endangered by the child that was earlier extracted.
> 
> Another thing is, since superfetation could happen even though it is not normal, I would have the people in the current universe consider it a fact that when two or more babies were able to share a womb for some time they would be known as twins/triplets or etc., 
> 
> So...In Gavin and Elijah's case, even though they have a 4 month age gap, since they were still able to share the same womb for a number of months they would still be considered as twins.

Things weren’t easy for the newly dubbed Gavin as he grew up in his new family. After all, his own parents did his best to ignore him and sometimes called him names just because his mother was found to have a tumor in her head during the remaining months of his pregnancy.

Heck, it wasn’t his fault that due to the superfetation he was left to remain in his mom’s womb while Elijah was born on July 17 and he had to remain up until the 7th of October. The medical team that their family contracted was the one adamant enough to have him stay inside the annoying woman just so they could ensure he could develop properly.

That, and during one of the check-ups Diane Kamski née Reed nearly blacked out and found herself scanned with an MRI to end up knowing that she has sizable tumor.

It wasn’t his fault.

It never was.

But his parents actually thought otherwise.

What they didn’t know that it was Gavin himself who used his own magic to destroy the bothersome tumor. To be exact, the whole process used up the amount of magic he could collect in a month as a baby.

The disgusting ingrates that they were. It was waste enough for him to use his magic on Diane now that he knew what she could become.

The bruises, cuts and scratch marks that littered his tiny three-year-old body was due to her work and his current father, Maxwell Kamski, was hardly any better.

If anything, the only people who he cared about was Elijah and his now deceased grandfather.

The old man, bless him, had a good heart and an unyielding personality which did his best to protect him. This then resulted to a lot of arguments and disputes.

For the years he grew, it was always his grandfather who patched him up and took care of him. But unfortunately, one argument too far, the sixty-year-old man died of a heart attack driven by rage.

Meanwhile, it was Elijah who did his best to make him happy.

The cute little bean was supposed to be his elder brother. But the little one always followed him around like a lost puppy whenever their parents weren’t there.

Cute, darling and impressionable Lija would copy everything that he does and follow everything that he says. If anybody didn’t know better, they might think that Gavin was the older one. That said, it only made Gavin love his elder twin more.

Now…

Now that their family’s company was failing due to the death of the Kamski patriarch, even their parents’ abusive hands wouldn’t stop at him.

They were now even hurting poor Elijah for no reason.

Handprints were now regularly seen on the small fragile arms and a couple scratch marks riddled the blue-eyed boy’s face.

The elder boy’s crying visage always made Gavin’s heart twinge and reach out for his twin.

That said, as much as he wanted everything to already end and run away with the other boy, the reincarnator knew that his own magic and intellect alone wouldn’t be enough to protect them for the worst of the world outside. Which was why, he had no choice but try to protect Lija from the worst that their parents could give and distract them from even thinking of permanently harming the blue-eyed child.

Elijah was now the only thing he had left as a family to love.

He knew that he couldn’t lose him too.

He couldn’t continue losing the family that he cared for.

Quietly taking their abuse, Gavin Athanasia Kamski endured as much as he could for his brother.

 

* * *

 

 

A year and a half.

That was enough for fucking shit to happen in the accursed household that they lived in.

In the said year and a half, Gavin did his best on teaching his brother everything that he could.

From using Morse code, sign language and universal military signs, he taught it using games. Not only that, he also integrated Math to their daily lives since it was obvious that his brother Elijah was so fond on using the numbers.

With such being the case, their days without their grandfather was hardly less exciting with the way Gavin was busy teaching and protecting his brother while doing his best to get a better grasp of his magic.

That said, with each day that their parents became more brutal with their abuse and had the former royal use more of his magic to heal himself and Elijah, the more he noticed that his brown hair was turning silver and that his gray eyes were becoming more gem-like but in the color of green.

So, knowing his parents, the now grey-green eyed child could already foresee being called much more derogatory names aside from his usual of freak, monster, weirdo and trash. That as much he admittedly wouldn’t care about it, the reincarnator knew that with how fast Elijah was starting to pick up on things, the blue-eyed boy wouldn’t just keep quiet about it.

To be honest about it, he could already see the signs that the smart three-year-old was starting to comprehend the severity of what was happening.  This being the case, it only made Gavin all the more want to keep his innocent elder brother in then dark. After all, Lija wasn’t ready for the ugliness and cruelty that the real world held.

But unfortunately, it seemed fate had different plans.

With days easily passing by and coming closer to Elijah’s 4th birthday, it seemed that both of their parents were becoming more easily agitated and volatile. That it was due to the problems of the company which kept on growing and the stress it brought on finally made the fragile peace that Gavin and his brother had, snap.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it?
> 
> Anything on your mind???


	6. Blood and Uncontrolled Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin wakes up and finds Elijah missing.

 

Blood…

  
There was so much blood on the floor and walls of their room.

  
That, and Gavin was anxious with the fact Elijah wasn’t beside him when he woke up and noticed that his body felt heavy like lead.

  
Their parents apparently deliberately drugged him.

  
Becoming awake, the grey-green eyed boy cursed and forced his body to move as realization, denial, and fear crept upon him.

  
_They couldn’t possibly do it, right? They wouldn’t kill Elijah. If they were ever to put someone to death first, they would do it to him. Not to obedient, kind and caring Lija._

  
_They can’t._

Forcing back tears, desperation easily clawed its way in his heart as the sudden loud scream of the other child had him opting for desperate measures of even hurting himself just to get out of the drugged state that he was in.

  
After all, with the way how things are going, it was now all or nothing.

  
It was necessary to take any options that he could or else his elder twin would die.

  
Hence, remembering the assortment of pens that the other left under his pillow as a joke, he took a deep breath and took one of the pens and steeled himself for what he was about to do.

  
Gripping the blue and silver pen, he brought it down hard onto his thigh and felt the harsh pain which came as he only deepened the self-inflicted stab wound.

  
The reincarnator immediately sat up as he felt the pain clear away the grogginess and body incoordination that he had and pulled out the pen at his thigh. Then, he tried thinking about what could be used as an effective weapon against their parent as he surveyed the contents of their room when another pained scream rang out.

  
Taking another deep breath, Gavin decided to wing it and stuffed all the pens under his pillow inside the pockets of his pants. He might as well use the hard writing tools as his weapon.

  
Running out of their room and heading towards the source of the screams, the grey-green eyed boy was surprised to see their father holding a knife and seemingly carving something on Elijah’s skin.

  
“You’re a disappointment, Elijah. You’ve become just like your monster of a brother.”

  
“Stop. Please stop it…” whined the subdued boy as more marks were being made.

  
Gavin at such felt his magic bubble as he saw red when the elder boy’s obvious pain was ignored.

  
The rush and sudden roar of his magic then began drowning everything out and the grey-green eyed boy was only further losing himself to the raging flow of anger that urged his magic to go out of control.

  
As such, overwhelmed by his own uncontrollable power, the pen-wielding child had little to no choice but to let what was going to happen go in its course and simply pray to any higher being that Elijah would remain alive by the end of it.

  
After all, with all his experience he had in his past lives, this was the first time he ever felt his own magic become so manic and dark in nature. The newness of it was even startling him.

 

************************************************************************************

 

Loud harsh pants and the deafening beating of his heart had the small magic user too occupied to notice how much time had already passed. That said, the sudden weight of a similarly sized body upon him had the exhausted child turning defensively against his captor.

  
“Gavin? Are – Are you okay, now?”

  
_Wait, that voice…._

  
_That voice belongs to Elijah._

  
“Gavin!?” Screeched the familiar blue-eyed boy which then instantly woke him from up from his weary stupor.

  
“I’m fine, Lija.”

  
“But—You’re bleeding!”

  
A deep bone-weary sigh and the reincarnator momentarily surveyed the aftermath of what had just happened around them.  
There was so much blood around them. The majority of it now seemingly came from the knocked over body of their father that had a number of sharp things sticking out of him.

  
Then, there was Elijah.

  
His elder brother now seemed to be okay and without any of the cuts and bruises that were given to him.

  
Bewildered at the sudden status change, Gavin hissed in pain when he was reminded of the problem they just had when the throbbing of his own thigh became too much to overlook.

  
“Gav—”

  
“Gather your things, Lija. We would have to leave this place before mom comes back.”

  
“Where would we go?”

  
“If we have to live on the streets just to survive, then so shall be it.”

  
“But—”

  
“Elijah, please!”

  
It was then that the elder boy seemed to understand and hastily ran up the stairs of their home.

  
Taking a deep breath to steady his own thoughts, the former royal used his magic to heal himself and headed to where he knew their parents might hide their money and the documents stating his and the blue-eyed boy’s birth.

 

***************************************

 

Magic was now freely running inside of him and seemingly sated by the bloodshed done in the kitchen. That as exhausted as he may be, the reincarnator at that moment never felt more alive than ever before.

  
Testing the strength of his magic, numerous stacks of cash and a number of important documents showed itself in his view as he forced open the door of the safe hidden in their father’s office. All of its contents looked to be important enough for his and his twin’s safety that Gavin wondered if he could try creating his own pocket dimension like in the novels he read and storing said things in the said pocket space.

  
Taking another deep breath, he reached deep into his core and imagined making a large empty room. This room would be his pocket space and would be like the inventory of the protagonists of the stories he read in his original world.   
Thinking as such over and over again, the younger boy noticed something to take shape within him.

  
This being a black and empty void that continuously changed its distorting form.

  
At first, it only seemed to be no bigger than a small ball. But, soon enough it rapidly grew at a quick pace that the grey-green eyed boy easily noticed how his magic was being swiftly drained away.

  
Cursing at his own stupidity, the panicking child did his best to cut the connection between the void and his magic power when the obvious reminder of exhaustion seemed to slap him right in the face just as his magic was leaving him. There, black spots began clouding his vision and the heaviness of his body returned at full force.

  
Without any of his consent, everything else faded to black.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	7. Leaving

Gavin Athanasia Kamski didn’t know how long he was passed out. But if his brother, Elijah, wasn’t already here beside him whilst bawling his eyes out, then that means the amount of time he spent unconscious wasn’t that long.

  
Maybe he was passed out for just a few seconds, if not minutes, with the way the house remained quiet save for the sound of the blue-eyed boy rushing.

  
Checking in on himself, the tiny reincarnator was surprised to see what was in front of him.

  
It was a floating light blue interface that displayed the words Inventory in it and had empty looking boxes that looked like those that could be seen in video games. Aside from that, the interface also had what looked like buttons on it that held the standard keyboard format, a search bar, and a grey question mark icon.

  
Surprised at the discovery, Gavin was baffled to know that instead of the pocket dimension that he had imagined, what he got was the typical Inventory trope that protagonists and special characters had as based on the books he read before in his original world.

  
That said, he decided to push his disappointment away and looked at the bright side of things.

With such, pressing on the obvious question mark icon, a flood of the information entered his brain.

  
This being that the inventory he had was limitless in storage capacity and had the godly ability to be unaffected of time. Not only that, the inventory itself had some useful modes that can be interchanged. That instead of being only being a box-like in appearance he could also mix and match clothes within it and do other things like simply having a mental interface with the inventory that didn’t need to type. All he had to do was think of his inventory and think of the object that he was looking for and it would immediately pop out via searched result.

  
Basically, the thing seemed to be so convenient that Gavin lacked the drive to be disappointed with what he discovered. Heck, this was even better than a pocket dimension that he had to manually watch over. This was more automated and easier to deal with.

  
The only downside that the Inventory that he had was that he couldn’t place live animals and humans within it. Nonetheless, this weakness wasn’t much of a flaw since the reincarnator hardly saw any reason for him to be interested in placing anything living within it.

  
Hence, grinning at his discovery, Gavin followed what the instructions in his brain told him and placed all the contents of the safe within his new ability and headed to where his elder twin was.

  
“Lija, are you already done?”

  
Without looking at him, the other easily replied, “Just wait a couple more minutes, Gavin.”

  
Surveying what the other boy laid out on their respective beds, the younger child simply shook his head and headed to his side of the room. Storing everything that he owned and seemed useful what he didn’t notice was that his own brother was now staring at him in an incredulous manner.

  
“Your hair’s all silver!?”

  
Surprised at the sudden outburst, the now silver-haired child turned and stared questioningly at his brother. “What are you talking about?”

  
“Your hair is silver and your eyes are now more of a gem-like green.”

  
Sighing, the green-eyed boy then went to the elder’s side of the room and began storing the other’s possessions. “Rather than worrying about how I look, shouldn’t you be afraid of what I’m doing?”

  
A few loud footsteps later, Elijah simply held his hand and rebutted, “We’re twins. Why would I be afraid of you?”

  
At such a response, the reincarnator wanted nothing more but to scoff at such reasoning but a smaller part of him felt nothing else but warmth. Hence, hiding the complicated thing that he felt at the young prodigy’s words, he only told his brother that they were all ready to go.

  
Then, without turning their backs, the two Kamski siblings finally fled from their abusive home.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	8. Living On The Streets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leaving the Kamski household, the two boys brave the harsh world by themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for all the grammar mistakes and a few other things. This story is un-beta'ed.

Living in the streets of New York as two four-year-olds wasn’t an easy task even with the magic that a certain reincarnator had.

That even with using mental manipulation, a few transfigurations, Notice-Me-Not charms and memory altering spells, things are not yet enough to deal with every problem. After all, there is only so much that a young child with uncontrolled power could do.

Therein, procuring safe food and accommodations was a struggle since no one took them seriously. The reason for which was due to their age and even if someone did, those people would only try their best to swindle their possessions or hurt them.

That, and the silvernet himself knew that he couldn’t use his magic 24/7 to everyone around them.  After all, his own power was not enough and is yet to be fully under his control.

Taking a look at his now somewhat thinner companion, Gavin was displeased to know he was failing to protect his elder twin. That even with every thing he was doing, a permanent home would be more suited for the other’s weaker constitution. That was why the boy with gem-like eyes was now racking his brain to come up of plan that would ensure that the both of them would have a safe place to stay during the upcoming harsh winter.

That as much as they may have survived six months in the grueling streets, that doesn’t mean Elijah can last any longer.

“What are you thinking of, Gav?” Queried the seated boy as he played with a Rubik’s cube that the green-eyed child gifted him for his birthday.

Shaking his own head, the silvernet simply moved forward and embraced his surprised sibling.

“I’m sorry.”

“What are you even apologizing for?”

A tired sigh and the younger replied, “If only I wasn’t born. Then maybe you would have had an easier life. After all, mom and dad loved you and you’re also a prodigy.”

An angry hiss then went out as the elder child dropped his Rubik’s cube and wrapped his own arms around the other as he rebutted, “Don’t say such! I know that they never loved me. Plus, as much as I am supposed to be a prodigy, I wouldn’t be as smart and eloquent as I am today without you.”

“But –”

“How old exactly are we?”

“How is that even –”

“Just answer my question, Gav.”

“We’re four-years-old.”

“Precisely. We are four-years-old.”

“I don’t –"

“Who was the one who always stayed by my side and taught me how to speak?”

“I did.”

“Who was the one who convinced our grandfather and parents to not baby talk with us?”

“I did.”

“Who was the one who patiently taught me how to read when I was two?”

“I did.”

“As a budding reader, who was the one who decided that having me read a dictionary, encyclopedia and thesaurus had to be done everyday until I had finished the volumes that we had in our home?”

“I did.”

“Did I finish all the volumes that we had?”

“Yes.”

“Then, who taught me about Math and all the other things that I know?”

“Again, I did. But that –”

“Just stop whatever you’re thinking!”

“Elijah...”

“You’re my brother, Gavin. Without you I wouldn’t have learned such things willingly since they’re really boring. But you made them all interesting. That, and the reward of seeing you happy is better than any toy or attention that our grandfather and parents could ever give.” Said the brunet as tears were now flowing down his face.

“Without you being born I wouldn’t even have wanted being what I am today. If ever I would have learned, then they would have had forced it unto me. Without you, I might not even know about being happy at all.”

Forcing back his own tears, the reincarnator refuted, “But – But I am a monster. Because of me, our parents turned out to be the way they are.”

“Do you really believe what they said?”

“That’s not –”

“You are my brother. Even with your magic and other amazing abilities I know that I am not afraid of you. After all, I know that you would never willingly hurt me unless it is for my own good.”

“But that’s not enough of a reason!”

With a loud frustrated sigh, the blue-eyed child took his brother’s face within his hands and spoke quietly, “I know. But I don’t care. Besides, you’re not a monster.  So, why can’t you just let me follow you?”

The younger then answered after giving a few hiccups, “But I failed you.”

“Whenever did you fail me?” The elder boy wondered aloud.

“Look at you! You’ve become thinner,” taking a few deep breaths he then continued, “I was the one to suggest we runaway from home and live in the streets. Now, with the coming winter you could possibly die.”

“You think that you failed me because of that thought!?”

“Yes…”

There, Elijah commanded, “Gavin, look at me.”

“I am looking at you.”

Rolling his own eyes at the green-eyed child’s sassiness, the brunet asserted forcefully, “I said look at me, Gavin.”

“Fine! I am now looking directly at you. Are you happy now!?”

Scowling at such a response, the elder then decided to ignore it and questioned, “What do you see?”

“A thin kid that’s too cocky for his own good,” the younger huffed.

“Okay…Do you know what I see in front of me?”

“I don’t care.”

“I see a stick thin kid who worries too much for his elder brother. Then, I also see someone who thinks far too much for his own good and blames everything upon himself. Lastly, I see a good person who was given a gift but curses himself incessantly due to the baseless words of our parents.”

Closing his own eyes in defeat at such a heartfelt declaration, the silvernet clenched his jaw and helplessly conceded as he leaned himself closer to his brother’s warmth.

“Fine you win. But that doesn’t put out the fact that we should be out of the streets before next month, Lija.”

“I know.”

As silence then permeated between the two, Gavin then offhandedly stated, “You’re too eloquent and calm for an ordinary four-year-old.”

The brunet then snorted at such a comment and supplied, “You were the one to teach me everything that I know. How I act is my choice after I follow your example.”

The silvernet then bit his own tongue and once again internally berated himself for being so careless. That it was because of him the boy within his arms never really had a normal childhood.

Mentally and emotionally exhausted reincarnator as he applied more heating charms on their small bodies to fight against the biting cold November air. “Let’s just go to sleep now, Lija,” implored the now drowsy boy.

The elder humming in assent, the two children finally slept within each other’s arms not knowing what would come for the morrow and only hope for the best.

After all, Gavin knew that worrying for their future accommodations could just be done during the light of the morning.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	9. Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin and Elijah are still searching for a place to stay when they suddenly encounter someone and had them making a choice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, sorry since this is un-beta'ed.

With a few more days passing by and getting closer to December the tiny silvernet was getting all the more anxious about Elijah’s situation. Enough that Gavin himself was now much more open to the idea of using his abilities against people.

Along with such accepting use of power came the notion of thievery, and manipulation; which at a point later developed into murder. Such crimes turned into something he could deal with without batting an eye since his experience in the streets, and that reinforced by past life, made him understand that in order to survive he had to be willing to do whatever was necessary.

Lying, manipulating people and stealing were necessary for them to live on their day by day.

Killing…

Killing was something Gavin discovered to be unavoidable.

All of the people he permanently silenced had either wanted to hurt or separate him from Elijah. So, Gavin had no other choice but to quietly take care of them since the younger child never wanted anything bad to happen to his elder brother. 

He finished them off.

 Plucking them off the root before they could do any more.

“Gavin, are you okay?”

Remembering where he was and the fact, he was holding Elijah’s hand as they walked, had Gavin smiling wryly at his brother. “I’m fine.”

“You don’t look fine to me,” huffed the brunet.

“I –“    stopping in his tracks, the younger boy placed a finger on his lips to signal the older boy silence and shortly closed his eyes.

Voices and the sounds of a struggle.

Laughter and taunts belonging to two men. A voice of a pleading woman.

Sighing, Gavin was tempted to turn away from what was happening. But a soft niggling voice in his mind told him to stay and to help that pleading person.

Clenching his jaw, green gem like eyes opened and whispered, “Where are we exactly?”

“Honestly, aside from the fact we’re somewhere in the neighborhood of Bedford Park and randomly walking for the past 15 minutes, I’ve got nothing,” the blue-eyed boy quietly admitted as he sensed the other’s urgency.

“Tsk…”

 “Gav, what’s going on?”

Somehow frustrated by the earlier answer, Gavin then decided to let go the older child’s hand and gestured for the other to follow him quietly as they tried tracking where the source of the sound came from.

So, after walking forward a couple more blocks, the silvernet soon saw a decrypt building. Then, just right outside the said decrypt structure were two suspicious looking men holding down a woman.

There, the two children were flabbergasted to see such a sight happening in the middle of the afternoon. After all, as much as terrible Bedford Park was, such a crime would be too eye catching to do out in public.

That said, both boys couldn’t help but notice that those two men seemed to be too sure about themselves and didn’t look to be the type to care about their surroundings. Hence, taking their chance, Gavin signaled for his brother to stay away and wait for instructions while the green-eyed boy slowly approached the thug-like idiots.

Following which, the younger boy then strengthened himself with his magic and took two large knives out of his inventory. Gavin then threw one of the knives and had it stab the one to closest to him straight at the back.

Next to such an act, the silvernet attacked and made large enough lacerations on his victim’s back area that would be lethal. Gavin then hardly allowed his victim to recover as he gave more calculated stabs and cuts as he clutched on his victim’s back.

Feeling the life slowly leak out of the bleeding thug, the knife wielding boy turned to the other man before the body he held could scream or fall unto the ground.

Blood then spurted like a fountain as the green-eyed child pulled free the knives he had in his hands and approached the man before him.

The other thug then shouted as pained groans and whimpers ran in the background, “Who the fuck are you!?”

Gavin therein smiled manically at such an anxious shout and allowed his magic to further run free within him. Which was why, when the familiar thrum of power crackled, he pounced.

Raising one of the knives up, Gavin used the other to block any attacks against him. The small bloody four-year-old methodically then brought the raised knife down against the thug’s thigh and gave a deep stab while the one he currently had free swiped at the struggling man’s abdomen.

Catching some of the bastard’s soft flesh, blood trickled down and Gavin used the other’s sudden pain as a distraction to pull the knife in the man’s thigh downward.

A loud scream of unadulterated pain then rang out and Gavin was able to bring the tall man down to his knees. This then made the young boy glad to know he would be able to gain more access in finishing off the man. Hence, Gavin summoned another knife from his inventory and decisively used it to puncture the trembling man’s neck.

Gavin, for that moment, oddly felt like piercing the man’s neck wasn’t enough as he could still hear the second thug’s gurgling. Thus, the silvernet dragged the pierced knife across the man’s neck to decapitate the man and finish him off.

**********************

It was the first time that Elijah Kamski ever saw such carnage before.

Blood.

There was so much of it.

And it was all caused by his younger twin brother.

The first man had his guts spilling out from his back while the second man had his head cut off.

The sight should have scared him, that was what Elijah thought. That said, a larger part of him wanted to check up on whether Gavin was okay. After all, as much as the green-eyed child was able to gain an upper hand in the said battle due to the element of surprise, Elijah could still notice how much of a strain it had placed on his younger sibling.

“Gavin…?”

Hearing no response, the brunet called out in concern towards his brother and was tempted to come closer to the other when a voice told him, “Don’t approach him yet.”

Startled, Elijah found the woman they saved now sitting up and warily eyeing the two deceased men.

“Why shouldn’t I approach my brother yet?” The blue-eyed boy queried as he went back to observing his twin.

“It’s because your brother is still high on adrenalin. Coming within his reach at this state may accidentally have you stabbed with the fact that he might not be able differentiate you from the enemy.”

A loud noise of protest rang out and Gavin was then able to look back at him. “I know what my brother looks like, lady.”

A dry look of disbelief easily flitted on the woman’s face as she shakily tried standing up.

Elijah then noticed how his brother hid away the knives and hesitated approaching him.

“What’s wrong, Gavin?”

A look of uncertainty flashed in the younger boy’s eyes before Gavin replaced it with a mask of indifference.

“We need to get out of here. After all, with the way things are right now, the cops wouldn’t care who started what.”

The brunet easily understood what his brother was meaning. That said, the older boy couldn’t keep his blue eyes from going back and forth between his brother and the struggling lady.

“Elijah, go support the lady on her right. I’ll be holding her at her left.” Gavin directed as he came closer to the woman and quietly held out his hand.

At such, the woman clad in white warily took the silver haired child’s hand and questioned, “Why did you help me?”

Watching the duo’s interaction, the blue-eyed boy noticed how his younger sibling merely shrugged as the both of them supported the dark-skinned female.

Doing so, Elijah was able to take note on how the woman huffed in frustration and was about to ask more questions when it seemed like Gavin was close to losing his patience. “Look, I understand that you want to know why I and my elder brother are helping you. Nonetheless, you should know that now is not the opportune moment for sating your curiosity.”

“Fine. However, stop referring to me as lady.”

Raising a curious brow at the woman as they moved farther away from the crime scene, the brunet silently thanked any higher being that existed for the harsh pouring rain that was falling over their heads.

The splashing water was doing wonders in soaking their clothes. Nevertheless, it was also washing away the scent of blood that covered the area and the silent green-eyed boy.

“My name is Amanda. Amanda Stern.”

 

 

 

 

 

 


	10. Guardian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin finds himself waking up and surprised at what he found after the gruesome incident in Bedford Park.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone. 
> 
> I know that I haven't updated for a while but to make up for it, I would be posting 2 chapters today and update my other story, the part 2 of this series later.

Reading Guide:

Yes - usual text

 _Yes_ \- thoughts

 **Yes** \- emphasis

* * *

 

 

Twenty-eight.

Amanda Stern was just twenty-eight years old when she first saw them and it puzzled the two children on how could the woman warm up to both he and Elijah considering the circumstance that had enabled them to meet.

Gavin killed two people decisively in front of her and left a gruesome scene behind that even the cops in Bedford Park dubbed as done by a dangerous psycho. Nonetheless, instead of being scared, she was simply wary for a few moments before ending up concerned as soon as they were a considerable distance from the carnage and Gavin himself collapsed.

 

****************************

For Gavin it was surprising to wake up and find himself tucked in a large bed with his brother, Elijah, safely curled up beside him. Of all the things that could have happened, he never expected this to occur.

With him, lying in an ornately made room strapped with an IV and other medical equipment that was making sure he was okay. Meanwhile, his brother was dead to the world and hugging onto his left.

Too caught up and confused, the green-eyed boy was startled out of his thoughts when a warm hand ran through his hair.

“You’re finally awake.”

She was really pretty for a woman of her color. That was what Gavin first realized once he was able to finally get a proper look on the woman he saved.

Warm tawny eyes, light brown skin accompanied with long wavy black hair.

_Amanda._

_She said her name was Amanda Stern, right?_

Curious on why the woman brought them to wherever this place was, the small four-year-old asked, “How long was I out?”

“About three weeks,” Amanda answered nonchalantly as she continuously ran a hand through his hair.

Gavin’s eyes widened at such a response. He and Elijah stayed with her for three weeks and the woman in front of him acted like everything was okay!?

Before he could even open his mouth and say something, the black-haired woman sighed and cut him off.

“I can’t just leave two four-year-olds doing God knows what after all that has happened.”

“But I killed someone grotesquely in front of you!” The silvernet whisper shouted as he couldn’t piece together the fact that someone was willing to help them even with all that has happened.

The elder’s lips pursed at his reaction and Gavin can’t still wrap his head around the current situation.

This…

This was way beyond him.

Blood, murder and carnage wasn’t supposed to be normal in this world as compared to the previous worlds that he lived in. Which was why, Gavin definitely knew that woman in front of him should be scared. She was supposed to be scared as it was to be expected of a normal person who had seen such a horrendous sight.

She wasn’t supposed to be like this.

“Elijah told me everything,” the raven admitted as she had a far away look on her.

Gavin was silenced by such a confession and he knew nothing else but to close his eyes and simply listen.

“I – He told me about how your own parents treated like a monster. How even the rest of your relatives did so and yet you still treated him with so much care that you would do anything for him. Elijah also told me how you would sacrifice yourself for him – That your maternal grandfather, Alastor Reed, would do terrible things on you because you wouldn’t allow Elijah to be close to him. Your brother also –”

“Enough.”

Opening his gem-like green eyes, the silver haired child could feel exhaustion weigh so heavily upon him as he understood what Amanda was saying. Elijah told her everything.

 Every single thing about them; their real name, their pasts and maybe including his screwed-up abilities. That said, the extent of his magic might not be fully known yet since Gavin himself haven’t told his elder brother the entirety of his magic since it was still in its developing stages.

Sighing dejectedly, “Are you going to,” Gavin hesitated, “experiment on us?”

Amanda immediately pulled back her hand as if she was burned with the sudden question.

She couldn’t understand how the small child in front of her could have such negatives thoughts. True, she was surprised with everything she heard from the brown-haired child during the three weeks they have been together. That said, she definitely knew that she wasn’t that terrible enough to inflict more pain on a person who had already experienced so much during a young age.

Sure, seeing all that blood spurting out like they were in an A+ grade horror movie was horrifying to all extents and purposes. But, a part of Amanda felt like she couldn’t leave these two boys now that she particularly knew everything that happened to them.

Their struggles and pains.

She felt the need to protect them.

Grimacing at the such a realization, the raven stood up and merely stated, “Don’t worry. I have no intention of hurting the both of you.”

Heading out of the room, Amanda knew that she had to think things through first.

Gavin then frowned at her reaction.

_What was wrong with that woman?_

Shaking his head, the young boy looked at his sleeping brother and just decided to let things be for now.

If things were about to go to hell soon, he might as well savor the peace and quiet that he currently has.

 

***********************

 

And here they were now.

Gavin was watching the proceedings of how their adoption was going with Elijah beside him.

Amanda Stern was talking to a lawyer and the silver haired boy couldn’t get heads-or-tails on why he even got himself agreeing to the woman’s proposition.

She knew about their pasts. **Their secret**.

She should be taken care of.

Yet…

Elijah trusts her.

His brother believes that she could be a good guardian for them.

Which was why, he had no choice but to go along with Elijah’s wishes. Besides, as much as he wanted to deny it, the woman also had her uses.

She was willing enough to open up her home to two children she had met and didn’t fear them for the destruction she had seen. She made the both of them her heirs and was nice enough to let them still retain their family name of Kamski even with all the negative feedback she was receiving from her own family.

Amanda Stern was far too nice and, as someone who already lived their life more than once, Gavin couldn’t just believe it so easily.

“Why are you unhappy?”

Gavin ignored the brunet’s question and instead crossed his arms while he diverted, “Do you really believe all the things she said and done?”

A disapproving frown appeared on Elijah’s face before it was replaced by an understanding look which had Gavin wanting to hit his brother on the head.

Elijah was far too trusting for his own good.

For that very reason, Gavin was worried. The older boy had to be taught that he shouldn’t just trust strangers.

“Gavin, she’s now our new mom. Besides, it’s quite rather obvious on how she cares for us. Hence, I want you to stop worrying already.”

Angrily elbowing his own brother as a response, gem-like green eyes narrowed as its owner hissed lowly. “That doesn’t explain anything, Lija. With the days that we have been with her, aren’t you even suspicious on why she’s even willing to be nice to us and even have the interest to adopt us? I mean, I could understand that anybody would want to adopt you with how good you are.

But me!?

Once people find out about my secret, they’d already usually call me a monster or any other cruel names.”

“You’re not a monster,” a calm voice drifted out and the younger boy could already identify who it belonged to.

Turning to their new mother, Gavin clenched his fists and pursed his lips.

“I am. Nothing’s going to change that.”

Amanda gave a deep sigh and smiled sadly at the words of his now youngest son. After all, to her, it seemed like Gavin was deeply ruined and hurt by whatever things his previous family had done. Their harmful actions ended up leaving the silver haired child with the thought that he was nothing else but a monster and the idea of it made her sick.

Gavin didn’t deserve such horrendous treatment.

He never did.

The boy was just unfortunate to be different and not fit with the standards that the Kamski and Reed clans had.

“Well…You’re now my son so I’d rather want you to stop thinking or even speaking about being a monster.”

“But –”

“Gavin, please. I just want you to understand that now you’re under my care, you have a new life ahead of you. Which is why, you should stop thinking about your pasts and look more forward for your future.”

Biting his lips at the raven’s words, the green-eyed child noticed how Elijah now held unto the woman’s hand and how she also held out another towards him.

Gavin didn’t know if it was the right thing to do, but a part of him also wanted to take the outstretched hand towards him and even try to experience what it is to have a somehow normal childhood with this family. Yet, another part of continuously told him to be wary. After all, with all that has happened to him, Gavin wasn’t sure of even wanting a guardian to be there for him.

He could take care of his own life.

But, Elijah…

Elijah was normal.

The blue eyed needed someone better.

Groaning in exasperation, the younger child then dejectedly held Amanda’s hand and quietly left with his new guardian.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	11. Amanda and Children

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A chapter on Amanda Stern and why she decided to adopt both Elijah and Gavin.

Amanda Stern was a smart and independent person.

Even if she was the third child out of eight siblings and wasn’t geared to inheriting their family business, she had good enough prospects to live a well-off life without the support of her affluent family.

The reason for which was that she was a well acclaimed expert in the computer and mechanical sciences. She worked with large agencies like the government and other organizations by providing them the various programs and machines that they needed for whatever reasons.

Moreover, she was talented enough with predicting the flow of the market and had enough knowledge about varying industries which was why she also had numerous stocks in different companies.

Basically, Amanda Stern knew she was set for success in her life.

Nevertheless, even with all the great material wealth she had, she still couldn’t deny the fact that she was like most women.

She wanted a child.

She wanted children of her own.

But unfortunately, it seemed like fate would never allow so.

From what she had understood, it seemed like she became sterile due to the experiments she had to do and the repeated exposure to the radiation she had that came with dealing with nuclear reactors.

It seemed like her own career killed off any prospects of her having any children.

The sorrow and regret she felt for not having any children was what drove Amanda to distance herself from her own family and be a workaholic of sorts. This led her to hiding and even allowing herself to even entertain the idea of living the life of an ordinary middle-class human close to the vicinity of Bedford Park since no one in her family would ever expect her to be there.

Making blueprints and coding programs in the confines of her new home, the twenty-eight-year-old woman thought that she could have handled the normalcy that most people dealt with in their lives. But it seemed like she was wrong.

She never expected to be attacked nor did she expect the fact that fate might also allow her to see something horrifying.

Nevertheless, such an occurrence might have been a been blessing in disguise for her. The reason for such, is that it had been the instance that made her meet them.

Skin as white as snow and colored eyes that spoke volumes, Amanda found herself loving the two children that saved her.

She had found herself caring for them even with all that she had seen the first time they met and the stories that the older boy had told her.

She wanted Elijah and Gavin to be hers.

It was selfish, that she knew. But the way how they went with their lives and soldiered on even with all the problems had endeared them to her.

It made a huge part of herself want to protect them. Particularly, now that she knew about their lives and could see how fragile they still are even if they were able to pass most of their problems.

She wanted them to be hers seeing that their own family didn’t.

She could be their mother and she would have the children she wanted.

Which was why, as much as difficult it was to make both children trust her, she proposed adopting them and had her lawyers deal with the necessary procedures for making the two legally hers.

Elijah and Gavin…

Both children had fortunately agreed to her proposal. Even though the youngest was more on reluctant about it; it made Amanda happy.

They were like beautiful dolls.

Gavin, particularly so, with his gem like green eyes that seemed to glow and his shoulder length silver hair.

By the way the twins looked, the raven-haired woman felt like she both had a son and a daughter.

The only problem now was for the younger child to have more trust and faith in her. After all, she wanted Gavin to call her mom just like Elijah.

Taking a deep breath, Amanda convinced herself that with patience she would soon have the family that she wanted.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	12. New Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it had been some time since I updated. My apologies because of that.

Gavin Athanasia Kamski was still adjusting to the new life that he had with their new guardian.

Amanda Stern was nice.

She was too nice for his tastes. But she made Elijah happy and that was what mostly mattered to the silver haired boy.

Nonetheless, it had been a couple of months now since they were adopted and Gavin somehow couldn’t force himself to call the woman “ ** _mom_** ” just like the way Elijah easily does. That as much as he could notice how the woman yearned the title from him, he couldn’t stop remembering how Diane treated him.

The word “ ** _mom_** ” somehow left a negative mark upon him.

He was in the body of four-year-old yet had the memories of two lifetimes. One of which was a forty-year-old scientist that was betrayed by his own wife and children. Another of an eighteen-year-old “princess” who was killed by his own sister and uncle.

Basically, any female relative that he had made him wary to high degrees since both lives were ended with him murdered by the ideas and machinations of his said relatives.

Now this…

 A new “ ** _mother_**.”

“You’re doing it again,” an unamused voice rang out as its owner observed him.

Gavin pulled himself out of his thoughts and gave a wan smile to his brother for such words. The silvernet knew that he wasn’t exactly being subtle on his doubts. But for the past few days he could hardly care.

After all, as much their troubles of finding a place to stay in was already taken care, the green-eyed boy still had a number of things to deal with.

Like training his magic and developing it while also gaining more knowledge of the current world. That, and getting formal combat training too.

He still had two worry about things as much as he wished he could have pretended to be like an ordinary child.

Biting his lower lip, Gavin quietly admitted as he watched Elijah play with his new Lego blocks, “I envy you, Lija.”

His elder brother gave a hum of disbelief at his words and threw a sizable clump of blocks at him. “You’re being an idiot, Gav. There’s nothing to be envious about me.”

Using his magic, the younger child tried to stop the blocks before it reached him and throw it back at the other boy which in his glee was done precisely.

“Ow!”

“It was you fault for trying to throw blocks at me.”

“You didn’t need to throw them back. I just wanted you to stop overthinking things already.”

“Well, it’s not my fault my mind doesn’t just shut up.”

“Then do something about it, Gav. You have that cool abilities of yours, so why don’t you use it to preoccupy you or something.”

The silvernet huffed in annoyance as he crossed his arms. “Don’t you think that I’ve already tried that, Lija?”

Silence rang out between the two and Gavin was getting tired with the conversation that they were having.

_What was the point of all of this?_

Standing up from his seated position near the window, the owner of gem like eyes decided to leave and try to wallow in his thoughts alone in another place. Somewhere he knew that his elder twin would find no interest in going to.

“Where are you going?”

Gavin then ignored his brother and left.

He needed to find someplace else. Somewhere else.

Being trapped in such grounds was reminding him of the unpleasant past that he had.

White walls, metal fixtures and the overpowering scent of antiseptics.

When their paternal grandfather wasn’t around, his maternal one would find any excuse to drag him to the labs. Alastor would always say that it was for his benefit.

But was being repeatedly prodded, cut-open and pumped full of drugs good for him?

 **Bullshit**!

He was a former scientist himself in his original life.

He understood what was being done to him.

They were just giving excuses.

Gavin involuntarily growled at such thoughts and felt himself wanting to lash out. Yet, he knew the urge was unreasonable which was why he tampered it down.

Being unnecessarily destructive wouldn’t do any good for him.

* * *

 

It was weird.

Meeting his new grandparents.

Jessica Stern née Pearson and Fredrick Stern.

For some reason, the first time Gavin saw his new grandmother, he was actually reminded of the strong-willed lawyer that headed a firm in the TV show “Suits.” The way she looked, acted, and spoke had him remembering one of his favorite shows that he watched during his first life. So, add in his surprise when he found out that the black woman was really a lawyer. The coincidence of it all was far too staggering for him.

Then, there was his grandfather.  

The man was undeniably tall with his 6 ft. 2” height. He also had short raven hair accompanied with stormy blue eyes that stood out with his paper white skin and handsome aristocratic features that could make many men green with envy. That said, there was an air coldness of around him that would strangely melt once his family was mentioned or was around him.

Somehow, the man’s demeanor reminded Gavin a bit of his Papa.

Biting the inside of his cheek, the silver haired child took note how his new aunts and uncles seemed to peer at them with curiosity.

“Where did you even get these children, Amy?” A tall white man with tawny eyes and bronze colored hair questioned their guardian.

“Whatever you’re thinking, I didn’t kidnap them. So, stop looking at me like that, Jasper.”

Said male held his hands up in surrender and was about to walk away when he stopped and turned back to look at Amanda.

“Why are you letting your daughter wear those kinds of clothes, Amy? The baggy shirt and shorts do no justice to her.”

This time, a woman wearing a light pink dress and had a darker skin color than their guardian butted in, “Yeah, Amanda. The poor girl could do well in a dress.”

A chorus of agreements followed the woman’s words before the strong voice of Jessica Stern rang out.

“Enough questioning your sister. There may be a reason for her for doing such actions.”

A sudden whine of discontent came from the other side of the room they were in as two of his other aunts protested. “But the cute darling doesn’t need to be subjected to Amanda’s tomboyish whims, mom.”

“Yeah, mom.”

“Emily, Rebecca…”

Fortunately, his grandfather came in to the rescue and smiled in amusement as he tried salvaging the situation.

“Children, I think that your mother is correct to assume so. Which is why, I want you to stop bothering your sister and just welcome your new niece and nephew.”

Girl? Daughter? Niece?

Knowing that it was him who was being referred to, Gavin frowned and turned to Amanda for permission. Seeing her nod, he decided enough was enough.

He might as well subtly magically amplify his voice and add persuasion to stop whatever it was, they were thinking. “I am a boy.”

At such a declaration, everyone else’s eyes that didn’t belong to Elijah or Amanda stared him in obvious disbelief. That said, Gavin didn’t find himself deterred by their looks and instead looked back with as much boredom as he could muster with his current appearance in order to show them that he had no interest in playing with whatever mind games they had in plan.

A sudden loud chortle then broke the ringing silence as the man introduced as Amanda Stern’s father came forward and knelt in front of both him and Elijah. Their grandfather, Fredrick, was observing them up close.

“I think I now understand, Amanda, why you adopted them and chose not to change their surnames.”

“You do?” The said woman asked in wide eyed wonder.

“From the way I see it, these children don’t fit our family’s mold. The way they go against the ideals of the Stern name shows much.”

“Go against ideals!? Dad, they are just children. You can’t possibly judge them just by meeting them this one time.” Amanda protested voraciously.

The tall raven-haired male merely upturned his lips in a mysterious manner at Gavin and Elijah before standing up and returning to his wife.

“I never said anything about not accepting. I merely stated about how I came to an understanding on how these children may bring a huge change to all our futures.”

At such words, Elijah seemed to come out of his self-imposed silence. “Sir, what do you mean?”

“My husband meant that he could sense great potential from the both of you. The thing is, we aren’t exactly sure if the change we foresaw would be good or bad.”

_What the hell!?_

The green-eyed boy was baffled to know that his new grandparents are already talking about a foreshadowing of omens. To be exact, the way they talked, was making him ask questions whether this world he currently lived in never really had magic. After all, the two were acting in a manner that Gavin felt like it belonged to cryptic mages.

Doubt bleeding into Elijah’s stance, the small brunet voiced out, “You are unsure of probabilities that we may bring. That said, you are still willing to let us be part of mom’s family?”

“Well…As much it would be better to cut things off from the root, it seems that our daughter, Amanda, is already keen of keeping you.”

“That even though my husband and I are still wary of your addition to the family, we already know how much Amanda is willing to fight for you. Besides, your mom already made sure to legally adopt you so what other choice is there but to accept you.”

How odd.

They were saying one thing and yet doing the other.

Their grandparents were speaking like they were merely conceding to their daughter’s wishes when Gavin could naturally see that the couple willingly acknowledged their adoption. Moreover, the couple seemed to have some sort of bizarre plan or motive that was fueling the whole drama behind the act.

Receiving an odd smile from the two, Gavin hears a loud cheer from their other new relatives along with a deafening bang of metal, “Welcome to the family, Elijah and Gavin!”

 

 

 

 


	13. Dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter

Gasping loudly, Gavin felt himself wake with tremors and cold sweat covering his body which made the man groan in audible frustration.

He had it again.

That stupid dream where it showed the beginning of his life here on this world up until he was welcomed by his adoptive family.

Amanda Stern.

Mama.

Elijah Kamski.

Brother.

They were his immediate and dear family for the past twelve years before he ran away and decided to live a different life.

They were is family up until he was sixteen and opted to change his own name and appearance.

Growling lowly in his throat, the human got up from his comfortable bed and padded towards the bathroom close to his room to wash off the disgusting feeling he was experiencing.

These dreams…Gavin had himself experiencing it repeatedly for the past two months that the human felt himself nearly losing it with the way he was losing his sleep over it.

He somewhat knew what it meant.

He knew that the dreams started because of the stupid decision he made that was influenced by his fucked-up emotions.

Closing his eyes as the hot water from the shower poured over him, Gavin sighed in relief and tried savoring the heat that he felt. The warm liquid caressing his skin as it cascaded to the ground felt so good that Gavin was slowly finding himself sleepy. Yet the very idea of having another round of those dreams had him willing enough to choose to remain awake.

After all, he already knew that he was a traitor.

He didn’t need his own mind to remind him of that glaring fact.

Gavin then pulled himself out of his drowsiness and opened his eyes as he started his usual hygiene ritual. Starting with scrubbing himself with a pumice stone to take off all the dead skin cells he accumulated over the day followed by washing his hair and using the assorted bath soaps that he had for his body.

The whole process was so methodical that at the end of it; Gavin was startled to find himself already done and standing in front of the fogged-up mirror inside his bathroom. He was even holding a razor while his face was covered with shaving cream.

“What the fuck!? Had I really been so out of it that my body basically went on auto-pilot and was close enough to kill myself with a shaving razor?”

Glaring at the object in his hand as if it offended him, the tired man then wiped away the fog on the mirror and looked at himself.

Brown hair accompanied by grey-green eyes; Gavin knew he changed a lot compared to his younger feminine looking self. Presently, he had a passable 5 ft. 9” height and had a body that was undeniably male. Nonetheless, the brunet knew that as much as change happened to him physically and mentally due to his aging, he still felt the familiar thrum of magic that was waiting to be unleashed inside of him.

He was still a monster.

He was a monster that was fortunately accepted into a family by a group of people who were willing enough to acknowledge him for who and what he was.

And yet, he betrayed them.

Realizing where his thoughts were bringing him, Gavin shook his head and shaved himself until not even a single stubble or stray hair was left.

Young.

Too young.

Without the stupid unnecessary facial hair, Gavin knew that he looked so young which was why he rarely let himself lose the stubble. Anywhere he went, once his meager facial hair was gone, people would always assume he was just some stray punk in his late teens or early twenties. That said, with all the shit that’s happening in his life, Gavin felt like he deserved to feel like his real self and not pretend to be some lazy bastard who didn’t give a damn about his own appearance.

Cleaning up, the grey-green eyed male was about to head out and get dressed when he felt large warm hands pulling him in to an embrace.

“Another nightmare?”

“Goddamnit, Daniel! You shouldn’t just do things like that. What if I had a heart attack or something?” Gavin questioned as he turned to the person holding him captive.

In front of him, a tall 6 ft. 5” honey blond haired android with sky blue eyes peered back at him with concern. The look the other gave him really made the brunet have the urge to lash out. With that being said, Gavin knew that the PL600 was only worried about him which was why he took a deep breath and controlled himself.

He need not be so violent in his own home. Particularly to his own children, adopted and androids they may be.

Fuck…He was really losing it if he was finding himself wanting to hurt his own kids, even if they were involuntary and sudden in nature.

“Mom?”

Sighing deeply, Gavin smiled reassuringly and looked up at the android. “I’m fine, Daniel. Besides, you don’t need to call them nightmares since they weren’t that violent in nature.”

A frown marred Daniel’s face before it smoothed out and the tall blond interjected, “They might not be violent but they’re the reason why you’re awake, mom. You’re losing sleep that’s necessary for you.”

Pushing himself away from the other, Gavin walked into his large walk-in closet and picked a blue shirt that was a couple sizes bigger than him and some black boxer shorts.

“Well, whatever they are, you guys are over reacting,” the human stated as he dressed himself and threw his damp towel inside the laundry hamper as he walked back into the room.

“No, we’re not. We have legitimate reasons to be worried about you, mom.”

“Daniel…”

“Mom, please!”

Eyeing the desperate android, Gavin sighed and allowed himself to be pulled back into the honey blonde’s space.

“You’re already so close to them.”

“You’re changing the subject again, mom.” Daniel stated as he pulled the human out of the room and led him towards the kitchen.

“It’s not my fault if my mind just goes in different directions from time to time,” Gavin defended as he trailed unhappily and looked at the back of the tall being in front of him.

“I’m just saying so since when I got your siblings, they weren’t that easy in integrating to their new lives. They weren’t as good as you when it came to interacting with their new siblings.”

A lough sigh from Daniel, Gavin soon found themselves using the elevator to head to the ground floor.

“Well, it might be because I was designed to be good with interacting with people.”

Gavin crossed his arms at such an admission and grimaced. “Are you saying that the only reason you’re good with dealing with people is because of your code and not of the fact you chose it?”

Daniel seemed to realize his mistake and was about to give a rebuttal when the annoyed male cut him off with a harsh biting tone.

“Enough. Just go back to your room, PL600.”

The android seemed to deflate at his tone but Gavin wasn’t in the mood for anything right now. A headache was slowly building up and his emotions felt like they were going all over the place which was why he needed his children to be as far away from him before he snapped and did something stupid.

At such words, the blonde went out of the elevator dejectedly once it opened and left him alone not without saying an, “I’m sorry,” towards him.

Gavin knew he was an idiot. He fucked up again and even made one of his adoptive children unhappy. But he felt like he couldn’t take anything anymore.

He just felt so…suffocated for some reason.

Leaving the elevator, he headed towards the kitchen and grabbed a knife.

Fuck.

He was basically going to do something stupid again.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	14. Pain

Pain was a familiar feeling for Gavin.

He felt pain when his own family murdered him.

He felt pain when his own uncle and sister ruined him.

He felt pain as he died in his Papa’s arms.

He felt pain as his own parents abused him.

He felt pain when Alastor Reed experimented on him.

Most of all, he felt pain when Elijah betrayed him.

Pain was a repetitive happening in his life that Gavin somewhat found himself turning to it for comfort. The familiarity of it became so ingrained to his life that he now found himself standing in his own kitchen holding a butterfly knife as he made long deep cuts along his arms.

The stinging marks were acting as his anchor and the red that seeped out of him made him feel warm.

Compared to what he was going through, this self-destructive habit made Gavin feel more alive and human than the past few months that he was living.

He felt more in control and like himself.

The throbbing cuts reminded him of that.

Not thinking of anything else, Gavin was about to give another cut when the knife in his hand was taken away from him and thrown away.

“What the fuck are you doing, mom!?” The agitated shout of a displeased tall raven rang out.

The brunet blinked his eyes and looked up to see another of his children awake.

“Oh…Hi, Rain,” Gavin greeted with a smile as he felt his arms being inspected by the tall AP700.

A look of exasperation marred the android’s face as he observed the human and noticed how deep the cuts were.

“Mom, why are you hurting yourself?”

Rain then saw his adoptive mother tilt his head to the side and pout with glazed eyes. “I don’t know…. All I want to know is, why did I make all of you have the height of 6 ft. 5”? I mean, I’m supposed to be your parent but you’re all bloody fucking taller than me.”

“Jesus Christ, mom! How long were you cutting yourself to be so out of it?”

“Not sure…. Last I remember, it was about 2:30 when I got here in the kitchen and got hold of the knife,” the human murmured in concentration.

“Fuck,” the android muttered as he made the brunet sit down and took the first aid kit in one of the cabinets.

Rain looked at his internal clock and was regretful to know that he could’ve stopped his mother from even starting this. He was already awake at that time and was just hanging around his room. And yet, he allowed his human mother to bleed for nearly fifteen minutes?

Rain reprimanded himself as he dressed the brunet’s injuries and looked back at all the blood that was on the floor.

“Shouldn’t you have said rA9, Rain?”

“What???”

Grey-green eyes bore into azure ones as the human repeated, “Shouldn’t you have said rA9, Rain?”

The AP700 soon understood that his mom was referring to his sudden outburst earlier which was why he merely sighed and packed away the kit as he digitally commanded a few of the robotic floor cleaners.

“Rain?”

“I don’t like rA9, mom, which is why I prefer using the human expression more.”

“But isn’t he supposed to be like your God as Markus was your prophet?” Gavin queried as he stared at his second youngest.

“He isn’t my God nor is the RK200 some kind of prophet. I already know who created me, mom, and the two of them weren’t the one’s to give me existence.”

“…”

The raven then walked towards the human and knelt in front of him. “Why did you hurt yourself, Gavin?”

Receiving an amused and mocking smile, Rain definitely felt something was wrong. “So, you’re now using my first name? I didn’t realize how seriously worried a machine could be over a human.”

No.

Mother wasn’t like this

Gavin Reed was never like this to any of them before.

Even with all the stress that the human had to undergo, with his job at the DPD and the double life that he was leading, Rain knew that his mother would never be so cruel. The brunet was good. He was far too good. Which was why the sudden burst of temper and harsh words puzzled the raven and had him gaping for a moment.

“What’s with the look of surprise? All of you already knew how much I hate androids. You knew how much I despise your kind.”

Snapping his mouth close, Rain realized that his mother’s eyes were flickering between from its usual grey-green to a glowing gem green.

He was unstable.

Gavin Reed was becoming unstable and it was the reason why his mother was acting so.

Slowly taking hold of a clenched hand, the kneeling android smoothed it out and intertwined their fingers. “I – I know that you hate android’s, mom. It’s just that the current way you’re acting isn’t like you at all.”

“I would act the way I do, AP700, so leave me just damn alone.” The smaller male growled as he pulled his hand free from the raven’s grasp and stood up to leave.

No…

For some reason, Rain felt like he would permanently lose his mother if he allowed the man to leave just like that.

He would lose the sole human who accepted him for his deviancy even before the revolution.

Ignoring Gavin’s anger; the android pushed up and immediately took hold of the human into his arms.

“Let me go, plastic bastard!”

“No,” the raven firmly stated as held the human closer while said being struggled.

“Stop it! Leave me the fuck alone!”

“I won’t leave you.”

“Shut up!”

Gavin Reed struggled as much as he could in the arms of the his second youngest. The overwhelming need to get out was becoming too much which was the reason as to why he was willing enough to play dirty and hurt the concerned raven.

Using his fists, Gavin punched Rain at the sides and even tried destabilizing the android with his feet. Nevertheless, the raven held on even with all the ruckus that was happening.

Minutes felt like hours for Rain at that moment. However, the AP700 never gave up and instead chose to comfort the human’s now trembling form.

The brunet had now stopped his struggling and Rain could actually feel his mother panting in exhaustion while being wracked with small quivers. The worried android then hesitantly loosened his hold and looked at Gavin’s face as he felt something damp fall upon his chest.

Tears.

There were fat glistening drops of liquid anguish that seemed to flow down from glowing green gem like eyes which reflected an unfathomable amount of misery and longing. And yet, it was accompanied by a clenched jaw, that pointed to a defiance of sort, which marred the face those eyes belonged to.

The way the two seemed to be in contradiction had Rain come to a type of understanding.

Gavin Reed didn’t want him to see him cry.

His mother didn’t want to be seen in such a miserable state.

Despite that, Rain didn’t care.

For the android, what was the point of his adoption and acceptance as the human’s family when the said human was too worried about appearances? Wasn’t the idea of a family about a group of people who accepted you for who and what you are no matter what?

So, what was the point of hiding? Particularly if hiding meant making the person in question hurt.

And Rain didn’t like seeing any of his family, especially his mother, to be in pain.

Gently wiping away the human’s tears, the raven hummed a song and soon began gently rocking the man in his arms.

The soft melody of the song slowly filled the dreadful silence and the quaking form of Gavin finally stopped. The sniffles that were being repressed calmed and the brunet faintly began to sing along.

 

“Now close your eyes, and sleep so tight

Dream of happy days

And when you awaken, you’ll see a light

That’s shining so bright, like the sun’s tender rays.

 

Close your eyes, no need to see

Rest your mind in peace.

I will hold you so tight to me

And I hope that you’ll dream of your days, carefree.

 

Oh, my dear children, I love you and I’ll keep you safe.

I’ll hold you close so you’ll never know pain

Because, my children, this world can be cruel and so cold

But a flower can bloom with thorns.

 

Oh, my dear children, I love you and I hope you see.

No matter what comes or when you must leave

That I still love you, and hope that you’re happy today

I pray, and I pray, that you’ll remember…”

 

“Do you feel better now, mom?” Rain asked as he watched his mom’s eyes return to its usual grey-green.

“I’m sorry,” the brunet murmured as he looked away and clutched the raven’s arms. “I showed you such a terrible display and even ended up hurting you.”

Rain smiled sadly at such words and held Gavin closer.  “You do know that you can tell me anything, mom.”

“I…Rain, this is…” Gavin breathed deeply and finally looked up.

“As much as that might be good, honey. I myself have trouble on processing how I feel. Telling anyone about it…That might also be a problem.”

“Why? You’ve never had this kind of problem before.”

“Well…I guess, things have changed.”

“And hurting yourself is an answer to change!?”

“Pain had always been more familiar for me, Rain.”

“But –“

“Can we just leave it, darling? I feel sleepy.”

“You’re changing the subject, mom.”

“Rain, please…”

Sighing in defeat, the tall AP700 conceded and led the brunet back to his room. After all, he might as well have the human close to him since it would be easier for him to watch over his own mother while said human sleeps.

“You know, we’re still going to talk about this someday.”

“I know. But, for now, I just want to go to sleep.”

Watching grey-green eyes close, azure ones remained open for a vigil and waited for morning to come.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...Yeah.
> 
> If you would be confused on what happened here and who are those two new people mentioned. They're Gavin's adopted kids. I mean, for better understanding, you guys could read my other fic (the Part 2 of this series) which is about our MC taking in androids and having them as his family.


	15. Cracks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tired with what's happening around him, Gavin slowly slips up from his act and lets the cracks happen.

Gavin Reed grimaced as he stared at the annoying sight in front of him.

The Detroit Police Department was busy with a number of individuals going to and fro. A number of them carting in boxes, if not dragging in some suspects. Over all, the current situation just showed how busy the DPD is in the said accursed day.

Momentarily closing his eyes, Gavin then heard the loud patter of footsteps which was accompanied by a quieter one.

They were finally here.

Connor was finally here.

Taking a deep breath, Gavin opened his eyes and looked at the duo before frowning at the state that Anderson was in.

Rumpled clothes that were smattered by old stains that suspiciously may have come from blood or could have just come from ketchup. Hair that looked too bedraggled and a beard that was long enough for a hobo. The whole get-up accompanied by bloodshot eyes and the strong stench of alcohol just screamed of a man who didn’t even give a fuck anymore.

Basically, everything about Hank at that moment hardly said anything about a dependable detective.

If anything, the man looked like he would rather fit in with all the other drunkards and unemployed junkies that walked the streets of Detroit than work here in the precinct.

“What the fuck, Hank!?” Screeched Tina as she rounded at the duo and glared at the man. “What the hell happened for you to look like that?”

“It’s none of your business, Chen. So, shove off already.”

Gavin then shook his head as he watched the two bicker and turned back to his work as he didn’t want to involve himself with the old bastard and possibly the tall brunet.

“Something on your mind, detective?” The android’s chipper voice sounded so close that the human detective felt the need to turn around and tell off the nosy dipshit. However, Gavin didn’t have the drive to even act out and instead merely ignored Connor as he finished looking over a few of the new case reports delivered to him in that morning.

Theft. Assault. Assault. Homicide. Red-Ice.

Five new cases. All of which happened in a certain neighborhood.

A new gang perhaps? Or simply just a group of junkies who banded together just for another fix? Maybe even just a coincidental happenstance that a number of individuals just committed a crime all in the same week?

Shaking his head, grey-green eyes narrowed as it found Connor’s own warm brown eyes looking back at him with patience. “Aren’t you supposed to be doing work with Anderson?”

“The lieutenant is currently being lectured by Captain Fowler at this moment which is why I am momentarily free.”

Raising a brow, Gavin leaned forward at his desk and questioned with both curiosity and sarcasm, “So you think that staring at me would be a productive use of your time?”

“You have been avoiding me, detective.” This time, the RK800 used a lower register of its voice and came closer into his space as it seemed to catalog everything about him.

 _No, he. Connor was a “he” for long time now and not an “it”_ , the human brunet reminded himself as he watched the android now sport a contemplative look.

“Well…That’s not surprising since I don’t like you.” The human detective deadpanned and rolled his eyes.

“You’re lying,” Connor now whispered as he crouched down to the human’s level and looked at him conspiratorially.

Gavin froze for a moment at such words and scowled, “Fuck off already. You don’t know anything, Connor.”

“How could I even know anything if you never allow me to get closer to you?”

Sighing heavily, the grey-green eyed man opted to ignore the RK800 as he turned back to his terminal and looked at the case reports. “Just leave me the fuck alone, Connor. Right now, I already have a lot of things on my plate and I don’t wish for you to worsen it.”

“You know, I might be able to help you with whatever it is that’s occupying your time. After all, I am CyberLife’s most advanced prototype.”

“Just go back to your work station already, prototype. Anderson wouldn’t like it if you hang around me long enough.”

“But –”

“Connor, what the bloody fuck are you doing with Reed?” Anderson barked as he sat at his chair with a cup of coffee in hand.

At that, Connor stood up and began placating the annoyed Lieutenant. “I was just asking detective Reed about a certain case, Lieutenant.”

Shaking his head, the thirty-six-year-old knew he had a long annoying day ahead of him.

 

* * *

 

Cold…

It had just been two months since the android revolution and the streets of Detroit had already seemed to slowly recover. Humans were slowly starting to walk around and this time androids walked freely amongst them.

That said, not all humans were okay with the president’s declaration of acknowledging said machines as their equals. Which was why, protests still happened and a number of androids were being harmed in retaliation.

Just like what he could see in front of him, another body of an android was found.

Its face was bashed in and limbs broken, blue blood pooled the floor of the alley it was in and Gavin felt irritation to see a number of men dancing over the poor machine’s chassis.

Taking out his gun, the annoyed brunet warned, “Put your hands in the air and step away from the android this instant. Not doing so would get you shot by an officer of the DPD.”

The men then stopped with his words and grimaced for a moment before the leader of the group jeered. “Since when did the DPD serve the plastic freaks?”

“The DPD serves all the citizens of Detroit in upholding the peace. That said, from what I can see, the only citizen that I have to protect is the one you are terrorizing.”

“You little, shit. Are you saying we’re worth less than this asshole here?” Another man roared while the Gavin decided he was just wasting his time talking with such bastards.

The brown-haired detective could feel it.

It was thrumming harshly inside him.

His magic wanted to let loose so might as well use the idiots to sate what it wanted.

Storing his gun in his inventory, Gavin smiled and opted to deal with these assholes first before going to his informant for the cases he had to handle.

These humans had to be taken care of.

 

* * *

 

It was amusing how those humans couldn’t even scream.

Their looks of despair and the pathetic sounds which they made as he cut them up like cattle.

It was pretty entertaining.

That said, Gavin knew he was slipping.

The cracks of his human façade where slowly getting bigger and the brunet knew it involved a certain brown-haired idiot android.

He was shit with feelings and betraying the company for that bastard. The knowledge of which made Gavin clench his jaw and unhappily look away.

Looking down at the mess in front of him, the thirty-six-year-old sighed and charmed his clothes clean since it had gotten some red blood on it during the stupid altercation.

He was getting rusty with his knife skills if blood was able to get on him the human mused and turned to the deactivated android. The android was an AC900 with what looked like Asian features on it.

Crouching down, the grey-green eyed man checked the machine’s memory chip and miraculously found it unharmed. Which was why, as troublesome as it was, Gavin took the android in his arms and charmed the AC900’s chassis empty of its blood along with cleaning up the dark alley they were in of any of its traces.

He didn’t need the bodies of the fuckers to be traced back to him nor to the poor droid.

Placing the android’s body in his trunk compartment, Gavin headed towards the informant that he needed to see.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> As different as it is, I still do hope that you would enjoy it.


End file.
